


I Adore You

by trinsolo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Crylo!Ren, Emo Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, a lil bit of sexual tension at the end?, post-TFA, prepare to drown in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinsolo/pseuds/trinsolo
Summary: "You deserve to be happy, Kylo."--You find out Kylo hates his birthday and fluff ensues. (Post-TFA)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the fandom and I had to write this because I'm Kylo Ren TRASH. Sorry it's so short.

"Stay with me. Come back to bed."  
"I can't."  
"Kylo, it's your _birthday_."  
"I fail to see your point."  
You gazed affectionately at the brooding figure standing before you. You sat cross-legged at the foot as Kylo hurriedly dressed himself.  
"Birthdays are meant to be celebrated."  
"I'm another year older. Again, I fail to recognize the point of a celebration," the Commander spat as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. You rolled your eyes, fiddling with the hem of your thin black nightdress.  
"Come on. I can have the dining hall staff make you a cake or something. Didn't you use to celebrate when you were a kid?"  
Kylo winced.  
_Oops. Right. Don't mention his childhood._  
It had been a year since you and Kylo had fallen in love and six months since the most feared man in the galaxy started letting you sleep in his quarters- and you were loving every minute of it: the way his arms draped over your waist as he slept; the gentle kisses he placed on your forehead. You loved him, and he loved you. It was the closest to domestic life that either of you would get, given that both of you served the First Order. Your moments together were pure bliss.  
Today, however, was your dark, emo space prince's birthday, and you were quickly discovering his utter contempt for the occasion.  
"Kylo," you said frustratedly, rising from the bed, "this is your day. Relax." You placed a gentle hand on his bicep. He paused, glancing at your hand, but continued to put on the rest of his robes.  
"I'd rather not disregard my duties for something as trivial as my birthday. Can you please drop it?" He turned to you, his face hardened.  
"You can't possibly want to work today."  
"Yes I can."  
"But-"  
"Enough." He paused and glanced at your nightdress. "You should probably change. A droid will be coming to give you your breakfast."  
You frowned. He had never been this cold- at least not to you. Kylo pulled on his cloak, catching a glimpse of your disappointment. His expression softened.  
"I have urgent matters to attend to. I will see you tonight, (Y/N)." He planted a soft kiss on your forehead and turned to leave. You hated moments like this. Why couldn't he accept that he deserved happiness too?  
"You deserve to be happy, Kylo," you said softly as the doors to his quarters slid open. He stopped in his tracks, his back facing you.  
"What does that have to do with-"  
"I know you don't think anyone cares about you, but I do," you continued with a sad smile.  
Kylo turned around slowly. He bit his lip as his eyes drifted to the ground. "People like me aren't- cared about."  
"Why the hell not?"  
Kylo stepped forward angrily. You jumped.  
"In my years of being alive I have done things that you cannot begin to imagine. I have wiped out entire races and I have destroyed lives. _I killed my own father._ My existence in this world is hardly something to celebrate," he said through gritted teeth, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. You shook your head.  
"Kylo," you stepped toward him, reaching out a hand to cup his face. His deep brown eyes bore into yours. "You think I'm not aware of that?" You pressed your forehead into his. "You could blow up thousands of planets and I'd still love you. And you know what?" Kylo raised an eyebrow as you continued: "In your years of being alive, you followed your own path, built an empire, raised an army, and faced the _fucking_ Jedi."  
Kylo smiled slightly, and your grin widened at the sight. "You know what else?"  
"What?" A tear rolled down his chiseled face, and you moved to kiss it away.  
"In your years of being alive, you found me. You found me and you saved me and gave me a reason to wake up in the morning."  
You felt Kylo's lips passionately press against yours as his arms wrapped around your waist. You laughed into the kiss and your hands found their way into his dark mane. The two of you pulled away, your faces within centimeters of each other. Your hand caressed the back of his head as his rested on the small of your back.  
"I adore you, Kylo Ren."  
"And I you."  
The tip of his nose barely brushed against yours.  
"Does this mean you'll take the day off?" You grinned, twirling a strand of his hair around your finger.  
"I suppose," Kylo sighed, "but no cake. And no presents. Please."  
You snorted as you released him from your embrace and started walking toward the bathroom to change.  
"What you _can_ do," Kylo muttered softly, "is keep that dress on."  
You spun around as you felt his gaze on your very bare legs. A sly smirk plastered itself on your face. "Anything you say, _Commander_." Kylo blushed.  
You climbed back into the bed and pulled up the silk sheets. Kylo climbed in next to you, his chin resting on your shoulder and his arms around your waist. His lips brushed against your ear as you sighed in contentment.  
"Happy birthday, Kylo."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this at like 2 AM so it's probably crap but oh well. Feedback is welcome!


End file.
